Lydia Deep
Lydia Katelyn Schrute IIIII 'was one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. She is the sister of Bryan Deep who was forced to be born with him during the Schrute Farm Wars. She is married to Jamie Cooper and is pregnant with his child. Biography Usually getting abused for being a girl by her father, Dwight K. Schrute III, she had to put up with his shit and was usually whipped by one of his henchmen. Traumatized by all this as a child, Bryan did the best he could to protect her until he was send away by Dwight for being a mistake. This forced Lydia to leave the farms and find her brother. During her journey in the galaxy, she was forced to become a prostitute at a young age to get money for her trip. When gaining enough money, however she didn't find Bryan and was then captured by Joel Osteen. Joel teached her how to be a good christian and so she did. However Osteen had a dark side and teached her how to point a gun at the bad guys. He became her mentor and a father figure. However later on she heard about the famous fight of The Cooper Gang against 2Pac Shakur and went on to find Bryan. Upon finding him, the both spend time together.....probably a little bit too together. She then took the name "'Lydia Deep" like her brother's. In Season 4, After presumed death of her brother, Bryan Deep, she seeks revenge over his death. Since his death is mysterious, she thinks Johnny Cooper, Panda Jeans and Last Pepsi killed him. She also had a love triangle between Jeans and Karen Fillippelli. Jeans might have bone her according to an interview but it was proven false. (Jeans wrote that) Marriage to Jamie Cooper and the Wedding Jamie Cooper falling in love with Lydia Deep, decide to get married and talk to a man who organizes the wedding in July 1, 2019 at The Twins. He invites all his family and close friends. Alongside bringing his whole Cooper Army to attend the wedding. Alexandre Elkhoury and TimTheGamer are already inside the wedding, preparing everything, when Alexandre sees an old man who resembles a lot like an old enemy but he quickly stops looking as to not look rude. Tim tells Alexandre to go for more wine and bread for the guests, Alexandre leaves as he is greeted by Jamie Cooper in the way out. "Hey Alexandre, I'm glad you came to my wedding litlle dude" said Jamie to Alexandre. Alexandre then goes to buy the bread and wine. The Guests arrive, the whole Cooper Army are camping outside, Charles Fell shows up with his girlfriend, Anne Frank while Jim Halpert shows up to see his son, Jamie get married. They all sit at a table where they're greeted by all the guests. Mumkey's wife, Sheepover shows up as she was invited, hoping to see a new husband after the death of Mumkey. Jim and Sheepover flirt during the wedding and soon get interested in each other. Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper are met by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep who are close to the wedding, their all excited to see their brother get married. Johnny expresses that Jamie should become the new king of Cooperfell to settle down with his wife. As they walk towards the wedding, they noticed a bunch of camps surrounding the wedding building. Which was filled with the Cooper army. However they noticed Bolton banners in the distance along with Froggo banners. They quickly realize it's a trap! Jamie Cooper and his best man, Edpic 888 enter the door where they're greeted by everybody who is excited to see Jamie get married. He then gets up on stage where his soon to be wife, Lydia Deep shows up. Their both on stage and get married. You may now kiss the bride! said Ramsay Jones as he shows up. However no one in the wedding recognizes who Ramsay is and proceeded to not care. Jamie and Lydia sit down as she says she has a baby coming soon, who will name him after Jim Halpert, Jim Jr. Jamie being happy kisses her. Tim notices that Alexandre has not showned up yet with the food is getting mad. Jim congratulates his son for getting married, however he notices an old face, Alex Jones who is much older. "Who's that" says Jim to his son, "That's Alex Jones! He organized the whole wedding and made it for free dad!" Jamie replies. Jim remembering that Alex Jones hates the Coopers, gets sweaty and starts to panic, he then notices the doors getting shut. Johnny, Bryan, Rickon and Noah are all noticing that the Cooper army has become to drunk and most of them are knocked out because of it. Then the Froggos start to stab the Cooper army. Alexandre arrives with wine and bread alongside Johnny. They both watch the horror as the Cooper army gets massacred by the Boltons and the Froggos. This was a set up between Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones! said Johnny as arrows start raining down towards them, Johnny and Bryan get separated as he goes with Rickon to safety. Noah, Alexandre and Bryan run the other way where ProJared's men start to show up to try and kill them. Inside the wedding, the music "Rains of Castamere" starts playing which is the theme song of The Froggos. Edpic 888 getting happy that he found a new girlfriend in the wedding says "I'm gonna get married next week boys!" he said. Everyone starts laughing. Jamie and Lydia start talking about their honeymoon. The cup rings, Alex Jones stands up and says "I have an announcement to make, I am grateful to have orchestrated this whole event for my dearest friend, Jamie". As he monologues, Ramsay Jones tells Jim Halpert to look under the table, as soon as he does, he sees a knife in his hand. Jim stands up and slaps him and yells "JAMIE LOOK OUT!!". Jamie Cooper stands up and his wife, Lydia Deep is stabbed by ProJared himself which results in the baby dying inside her stomach, Jared who smiles at him and tells his men to shoot everyone. Lydia dies from her wounds and Jamie is wounded and then stabbed fatally by Mumkey Jones. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters